The Demon and the Wind
by miyucamui
Summary: When Kagura and Sesshomaru fall in love, Naraku tries to get in the way! What evilness is he planning! KaguraxSesshomaru pairing some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, Rumiko Takahashi does. I am just a poor girl who loves to write fanfiction so don't sue me! Thanks! Omega Rose

_The Demon and the Wind by Omega Rose_

Chapter One

"Someone's coming," Sesshomaru whispered. With his hand on the hilt of his sword,

he glanced at Rin. "Hide."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she smiled and hid behind a large rock.

The wind blew furiously and trees and plants were uprooted as if they were in a tornado.

"Naraku's scent..." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagura appeared swiftly and smiled with an evil glare.

"I knew it was you, Kagura," he spat.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sesshomaru was getting irritated. "What do you want, you witch?"

"You have something I desire," Kagura said sweetly.

He smiled faintly. "Then I guess you'll have to take it from me."

Kagura laughed. "As you wish...Dance of Blades!"

"You're too slow," he taunted as he dodged it. "Away with you!" His new sword, Tokijin, began to pulsate as it cut into her flesh. "Shall I stop?"

"Urgh..." she moaned in agony. Her blood flowed down her body like a river and she collapsed to the ground. "I'll never surrender..." she spat.

"Alright then, as you wish..." Sesshomaru smiled and used Tokijin again. Her wounds became more severe as she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

"We're finished," he said, sheathing his sword. "Rin, we're leaving."

Rin ran to Sesshomaru's side and started to walk beside him. She glanced over at Kagura's lifeless body and began to frown.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin began, "surely we cannot leave this woman here to bleed to death? She will...die..."

"That is the idea," he said coldly.

"Can we please help her?" she begged.

Sesshomaru frowned in thought. "I expect you will care for her and if she tries to escape, I will let her go, but she won't be able to return. Understood?"

Rin nodded.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said and picked up Kagura's bleeding body. Rin and

Sesshomaru walked together in silence as they headed toward their domain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagura dreamed she was running to escape Naraku. But he was faster than her. He easily caught up with her and cut deep into her flesh.

Traitor, he said to her. You will not betray me again.

As she lay bleeding, Kagura expected him to finish her off. But someone was protecting her.

Sesshomaru. The one man she thought she despised enough to kill was, oddly enough, protecting her.

With one swift movement, Sesshomaru cut off Naraku's head and his body materialized into nothingness.

Thank you, she tried to say but no words would come out.

Sesshomaru advanced toward her with his sword still unsheathed.

Not liking the menacing looks he was giving her, Kagura took a step back.

You must die... he whispered and plunged his sword into Kagura's heart.

Why? she mouthed amidst her agony.

You pathetic fool, he said. I have no desire to sustain your pathetic life.

He advanced closer still, and using his demonic claws, he hacked her body in two.

"NO!" Kagura screamed as she sat up. _Just a dream,_ she thought. _Wait a minute, where in the hell am I?_

Kagura glanced around the room. She was lying on a fur rug of some kind, most likely a cat-demon's. Her wounds still ached, but not with the severity she had felt before. Her bandages were tinted pink from her loss of blood.

_Wait, bandages? _Kagura stopped in thought. _Please tell me he didn't... _she began to blush furiously.

She looked down at her kimono. It was ebony with blood-red flowers inscribed into the fabric. "I have to get out of here," Kagura said, almost to herself.

****As she scrambled to escape the room, Sesshomaru strolled in.

Kagura felt like a child, caught trying to sneak out at night.

"Where do you think you are heading off to? Naraku's castle, perhaps?" he questioned with a cynical look in his amber-colored eyes.

"I have to return." Kagura looked him squarely in the eye.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I can't have you leave just yet. Rin has grown fond of you and I won't allow you to leave until she is properly thanked."

Kagura eyes widened in distress. "You don't understand, Sesshomaru. He'll kill me if stay."

"That is not my concern. You should express your gratitude to Rin. Because of her, you live. I suggest you thank her properly." Sesshomaru turned to leave the room.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked Kagura in the eye. "Rin wished it, so I obliged."

Kagura looked at the ground. "When can I leave?"

"When Rin sees it fit. Make sure you thank her properly," he said and left the room.

_That man...who does he think he is? _she thought furiously. _I feel like a prisoner._

Kagura began to contemplate whether or not she should leave the room. _This is silly! _she thought. _I should just leave. _Just as she braved to take a step outside the doorway, a human girl appeared.

The girl was frail looking and had hair of ebony. Her eyes resembled chestnuts and her kimono was orange and green, decorated with bubbles.

"Miss Kagura!" the girl exclaimed. "You have awakened!"

Kagura smiled. "See? I'm alright now, thanks to you. You must be Rin, correct?"

Rin squealed happily. "Yes!"

"I must thank you for treating me, but I must go now. An evil demon will come after me if I don't return to his domain. I wouldn't want to endanger you. Sesshomaru would never forgive me if I did so." Kagura looked at the child to see if she was considering what Kagura had just explained to her.

"Miss Kagura, I don't want this evil demon to harm you just to look after my safety. Lord Sesshomaru would protect you if only you would ask, I'm sure of it!" she exclaimed again.

Kagura smiled in thought. "Rin, why did you save my life?"

Rin smiled as well. "I was only acting as any human would."

"Human?" Kagura scoffed.

Rin blushed in embarassment and bowed to Kagura. "Please forgive me, Miss Kagura! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You can get up, Rin. I'm not offended. I just need your permission to leave."

"I see you two have been acquainted," Sesshomaru commented on the bowing Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the young girl cried.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura. "Why are you apologizing, Rin?"

Rin blushed again. "I offended Miss Kagura and I was apologizing. Oh, Miss Kagura, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Kagura looked at the human and said, "No offense taken."

Sesshomaru looked at the two and began to leave again.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sesshomaru," Kagura called to him.

"Why would I worry?" he asked.

Kagura swallowed hard. "I can see you care deeply for this girl. I'll make no harm comes to her, okay?"

Sesshomaru grunted in reply and left.

_I hope Naraku doesn't come after me,_ she thought.

As Kagura lay thinking of Sesshomaru and Rin, she smiled for real this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three (A/N- Chapter three is kind of short and I will make up for it!)

Sesshomaru scowled with frustration. _Damn! Why am I allowing her to stay here? It would only put Rin in danger_, he thought. _Maybe I should tell Rin that Kagura must leave._

"Rin," he said and stepped into her room.

Rin smiled. "Oh, hello, Lord Sesshomaru!"

He frowned, not liking what he had to say. "There is something we must talk about."

The young girl looked at him with curiosity and waited for him to continue.

"I believe Kagura is well enough to go on her own. But I do require your permission to release her. Do I have your consent?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru sadly. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

Sesshomaru patted Rin on her shoulder. "I'll leave it up to you to inform her."

Not wanted to argue, Rin wandered off to say good-bye to Kagura.

Kagura hummed a tune to herself as she thought of Sesshomaru.

_I can't stop thinking about him, _she thought. _Why?_

"Miss Kagura," Rin said timidly.

Kagura smiled at the child. "Oh, come in, Rin."

Rin did not smile.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked when she noticed Rin's attitude had not been that like herself.

"I...Lord Sesshomaru feels you are well enough to leave. So you are welcome to."

Kagura embraced Rin. "I must leave because I don't want to put you in danger. Remember that evil demon I told you about? He despises Lord Sesshomaru and would do anything to hurt him. So...don't be sad. I will try to return."

Rin frowned. "Lord Sesshomaru would protect us..." she offered.

"It's for the best, Rin." Kagura squeezed the young child even tighter as her first tear slid down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagura cried to herself as she left Sesshomaru's domain. Rin was such a sweet girl and didn't deserve to have her feelings hurt. Kagura decided that when given the chance, she would return to comfort the poor girl.

In midst of her sorrow, Kagura stopped crying. _Before Rin, I couldn't cry at all,_ she realized. _What is happening to me?_

Up ahead, she could see Naraku's castle bathed in the moonlight. Swiftly, she landed and made her way inside the castle.

"Naraku?" she called softly.

"He's in the basement."

"Dammit Kanna! Don't do that!" Kagura turned around to come face-to-face with the white haired reincarnation.

Kanna simply looked at Kagura without any emotion and said, "Naraku wishes to see you."

"Alright," Kagura said and headed to the basement. Maybe he knows I failed, Kagura thought. Maybe he is going to kill me like in my dream. I don't want that to happen. What should I do? Just be calm...

"Naraku?" Kagura called.

"Over here..." he replied softly.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked meekly.

In a quick flash, Naraku grabbed Kagura by the throat. "You tried to betray me…"

"No…I didn't mean to…" she managed to say.

"I know you did. You forget that I can hear your thoughts. And I know you wanted to stay with Sesshomaru and that girl. I will not allow you to betray me ever again," Naraku said and grasped her throat even tighter.

Kagura couldn't breathe much longer and she was starting to see spots in her vision. This is it, she thought. I am going to die and I didn't even tell him that I love him.

"Die Kagura," Naraku said. "I will not allow your treachery to continue anymore."

A loud crash startled both Kagura and Naraku. Even in the darkness, Kagura could tell who it was. The man that she loved had come to her rescue.

"If you value your life, I suggest you release her."

"And what if I don't?" Naraku said, squeezing even tighter.

Sesshomaru stepped closer. "Then I'll just have to kill you." With a swift movement, Sesshomaru hacked off the arm that was cutting off Kagura's oxygen supply. The piece of flesh fell to the ground and withered into nothing.

"Shall we continue?" Sesshomaru asked, placing his hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

Naraku smiled. "Why continue when we can make an exchange?"

"What kind of exchange?" Sesshomaru removed his hand from his sword.

"Kagura for Tokijin. I'll release all ties to her. Your choice. Either you give me that sword, or I'll kill her on the spot."

Sesshomaru smiled faintly. "Alright, Naraku. Here," he said, and set Tokijin within Naraku's reach. "Release all ties to Kagura."

"Done," Naraku replied.

Sesshomaru gathered Kagura into his arms and whispered, "It's okay. I've got you, Kagura."

Kagura sobbed into his kimono as he carried her away from the nightmare that she had known all her life.

Naraku smiled to himself deviously. His plan had worked. He was rid of Kagura and he now posessed Tokijin. His power was no limitless and he could do away with Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha, _he thought, _you shall be slain by your own brother's sword. How cruel that must feel when it happens._

"Naraku," said Kanna.

"What is it, Kanna?" Naraku was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Was it wise to let Kagura go?"

"It's all part of my plan." As he said those words, Naraku smiled the evil smile that made him evil.

Kagura slept as they made their way to Sesshomaru's domain. She slept peacefully in his arms but she did not have peaceful dreams.

_She dreamt that Sesshomaru and Naraku were fighting over her. They wanted her for different reasons, but nevertheless, they still fought for her. _

_"She belongs to me, Sesshomaru. I created her." Kagura heard Naraku saying._

_"I won't kill her," Sesshomaru replied. "I actually love her and you intend to kill her at any moment she fails."_

_Kagura could only watch in horror as they fought each other over her. "I can't believe this," she murmured._

_"Naraku, why don't you just give up already?" Sesshomaru demanded._

_"I think you should give up."_

_"WIND SCAR!"_

_Naraku was obliterated in a moment's time._

_"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked in the direction the Wind Scar came from. It was indeed Inuyasha._

_"I find it hard to believe you have feelings. Especially for that witch." Inuyasha pointed the Tetsusaiga at Kagura._

_"Leave us," Sesshomaru ordered._

_"Fine, but rest assured that I still don't trust her now that Naraku is dead. What make you so sure that she won't betray you?" Inuyasha asked and then left._

_"Sesshomaru," Kagura began._

_Without a word, he put a finger on her lips and signaled for her to be quiet. "Let's go home, Kagura."_

_Kagura nodded and realized that maybe she did love him after all._

Kagura awoke to the sunlight shining down on her face. It was cold, but she didn't feel it because of the warmth of Sesshomaru's body.

"You're awake."

Remaining silent, she nodded.

"You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying my name. Must have been some dream, huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. It was some dream. But I was thinking..." she trailed off.

"What?"

Kagura chose her words carefully. "What makes you think Naraku won't come after me? And without your sword, you can't win."

Sesshomaru let out a soft chuckle. "Oh Kagura, my love, who said I gave him Tokijin?" he said deviously and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You tricked him!" she exclaimed and began laughing as well.

(A/N: So what did you think? Please review! Oh and any ideas as to how many chapter there should be? This is my first fic ever so I don't know! Well the first one that I will finish, anyway.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay first I must thank those who reviewed my story: thanks so much! C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Inu-midoriko, and faintscent. That really helped my inspiration come back! I was so stuck because I didn't know where to start! I can't believe I'm on chapter five already! Oh and here's a hint of what's to come in this chapter: a romance scene between Sesshomaru and Kagura! Yay! Finally! Okay I'm done rambling so read on! One more thing: I have written a Descendants of Darkness fanfic but it isn't on the anime list when I went to upload it! What do I do! Someone please help! Thanks! Omega

Chapter Five

Rin awoke to see Kagura still sleeping. The wind goddess looked beautiful, even in sleep. Her breathing integrated softly and she moaned, as if she were in pain.

"She must be having a nightmare," Rin said.

Sesshomaru came back from getting their next meal and smiled at Rin. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

Sesshomaru gave Rin some food and sat down against the wall. The human girl began to devour it immediately. He closed his eyes and thought, _Is Kagura really free of Naraku's grasp...? Or is he planning to kill her still? _When he opened his eyes, Kagura was still asleep, but Rin was gone.

"Rin?" he called out and stood up. Sesshomaru was about to go look for the child when he heard someone call his name.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Kagura!" Sesshomaru spun around and glanced at Kagura. She was still sleeping, but she appeared to be in great pain. Tossing and turning, she cried out loud in pure agony. "Oh, Kagura, what troubles you?" he whispered and sat next to her. He entwined her fingers with his own and sat there, expecting her to open her eyes.

"Please, Kagura," he begged. "Open your eyes. Please..." Sesshomaru lowered his head and closed his eyes again.

"It's not like you to beg, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and he embraced her. "Kagura!"

Kagura smiled. "Aw, were you worried about me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "You were asleep for a very long time. I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. You looked so troubled in your sleep and you looked as if you were having a nightmare. Are you alright, Kagura?"

"I'm fine, but I was thinking..." Kagura hesitated and pulled away from Sesshomaru's embrace.

"What is it?"

"I don't think Naraku is done with me. I think he is planning something, but I don't know what."

"Don't worry. No matter what, I will always protect you. I swear it."

Kagura nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't worry about it."

The next few moments were silent. It was an awkward silence, like they didn't know what to say.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagura's waist and pulled her closer toward him. "Kagura..." he whispered.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked.

"I can't keep you from me any longer. I love you and I'm going to prove it to you." Sesshomaru siezed her lips with a long, deep kiss.

Kagura couldn't help herself and she kissed him back, but with more passion. She didn't want it to ever end.

Sesshomaru was the one to pull away. "I apologize. I acted like a beast. I'll try not to be so..."

Kagura cut him off as she kissed him on the lips. She pulled away a few inches from his face and said, "There's no need for apologies, now is there?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not really."

"Where's Rin?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know. She ran off a while ago."

Kagura frowned. "I don't know why, but I think we should look for her. She is just a child, afterall," she reminded Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and they went off to go search for Rin.

(A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, I have been stuck on this chapter for three days now! So just read on to the next one!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I was so happy to see that people are actually reading my story! I know I kind of made them jump into it, but I did that on purpose! You'll see smiles deviously I am trying write this as fast as I can but I can only write when my one year old is asleep. Anyway, on with the story! Oh and a quick thing, don't get mad at me for what happens in this chapter, please! Thanks!

Chapter Six

Kagura and Sesshomaru walked through the forest, calling Rin's name. They seemed to have been searching for hours when Sesshomaru called off the search.

"Perhaps she's back at the house," Sesshomaru said hopefully.

"Maybe," Kagura replied quietly.

When they arrived, they were horrified at what they saw. Rin was sprawled out on the ground, blood oozing from her body. Her kimono was torn and it looked as if something had attacked her.

"Rin!" Kagura cried.

Sesshomaru scooped Rin into his arms and brought her into the house and lay her on a pallet. "What's happened to you, Rin?" he whispered.

Kagura came into the room with a bucket of water and had some bandages. "Isn't this ironic? Now it's my turn to clean you up." She began to clean Rin up while Sesshomaru lingered in a corner of the room.

"She's still alive, though just barely. I should have gone after her when I noticed she was gone suddenly. This is all my fault..." Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the wal with such force that it surprised Kagura.

"Hey," Kagura said and looked at him. "this wasn't your fault, Sesshomaru. Let's just be happy that she is still alive."

Sesshomaru began laughing uncontrollably. "Naraku..." was all he could say.

"You think he is behind this?"

"Who else but him? He's done a lot to me, but this is the worst. Take care of Rin. I am leaving." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

Kagura stopped what she was doing and said, "What good will that do? This is all my fault. I should be the one to go."

"What about that thing you said about neither of us having fault in this?"

"I will admit that he probably did this because he realized you didn't give him Tokijin. And now he is just going to kill the people you care about one by one."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and said, "You are the only other person I care about."

"Oh." Kagura felt stupid and embarassed at the same time. "At least rest before you go. Go in the morning, okay?"

"Fine."

Kagura went back to attending Rin's wounds. When she was finished, she grabbed a fresh kimono and dressed Rin in it. It was sky blue with lavendar flowers etched into the fabric. Then she covered her in a blanket and went outside to talk with Sesshomaru.

"Hi." She mumbled when he looked at her.

"Is she okay?"

Kagura stepped closer. "Well the bleeding stopped and I've wrapped her up. All we can do now is wait."

"I see."

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly for a moment, but then his expression softened. "I'm fine. I just want for her to get well."

"Then come inside. She might wake up soon."

The two walked in the house and immediately headed for the room Rin was in.

Kagura went in first and smiled for the first time that day. Rin was awake and she was singing a children's song.

"Rin, you're awake," Kagura said. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

Sesshomaru strode in and said, "Kagura. Leave us."

Kagura nodded and left the room quickly.

Sesshomaru went over to Rin and sat next to her. "I'm glad you're awake. Hey Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and looked him in the eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

She nodded in reply and Sesshomaru said, "Do you remember who attacked you?"

"All I could see was a pair of eyes that were blood-colored. And it had a man's voice."

"I see. This has been very helpful, Rin." Sesshomaru left the room to get Kagura.

Rin smiled to herself. "Hee-hee. They don't realize what I've got planned. They'll die soon enough."

End of chapter six--

How'd you like it? Please review. I'll keep working on it, okay? I can't believe that I'll be on chapter seven already! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

I really don't think I can finish this, but I might be willing to reconsider if you give me some more reviews. Thanks for your support.

Miyu Camui


End file.
